onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Spring Mustachio
Spring Mustache (バネヒゲ, Banehige) is an A-Class Superhero, rank 28. He was partnered up with Golden Ball to investigate the Kombu Infinity rumor in Z-City. Appearance Spring Mustache is a tall, thin man with short black hair combed to left side with curled sideburns, yellow eyes and a thick handlebar mustache. He wears a dark green suit and pants with a white collared shirt and red bow tie. Personality Spring Mustache is an intelligent, serious man who doesn't back down, shown by his persistence in fighting Kombu Infinity, even after being beaten up rather badly. He also shares a bond with fellow A-Class hero Golden Ball, as they regularly pair up to hunt monsters and share drinks on their off-time. Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc Spring Mustache and Golden Ball headed to the outskirts of the city to find a rumored monster, and met Kombu Infinity. After Golden Ball is knocked out by Kombu Infinity, Spring Mustache and Kombu Infinity engage in a fight. Despite putting up a good fight, Spring Mustache loses, but not before calling back up. Sometime after the event, he received a promotion to rank 28. Great Prophecy Saga Hero Hunt Arc After realizing that Golden Ball was absent for their usual drink, Spring Mustache goes to his aid in his fight against Garou. Spring Mustache then starts swinging in every direction forcing Garou to jump. Spring Mustache then initiates his secret move, Tomboy. Garou dodges the attack, but his left hand got stabbed. Succeeding the dodge, Garou punches Spring Mustache, launching Spring Mustache into several trashcans and crates. Garou reveals that he knew about Spring Mustache's secret technique and that he is now used to armed combatants. Abilities & Powers As one of the lower-ranked A-Class heroes, Spring Mustache is rather skilled. His skill in close-range combat pairs well with his partner Golden Ball's propensity for long-range attacks. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed: Spring Mustache was able to pass a block with a few leaps. Fighting Style Expert Swordsman: Spring Mustache has incredible aptitude in swordsmanship, especially in the use of a foil. He has been shown to be able to parry at a rapid pace, blocking several attacks almost at once. *'Salute': A fencing stance used at the beginning of a duel to greet an opponent. Spring Mustache uses it as a stance from which he launches attacks. *'Tomboy': One of the his secret attacks of fencing is the thrust, which begins with his foil coiling in on its self like a spring and then thrusting it forward while shouting "Et La." The resulting thrust extends far past the reach of his foil and has been shown to be able to punch through a telephone pole quite a ways away. Equipment Small Sword: Spring Mustache uses a small blade with a cup hilt. The blade is composed of spring steel. He stores his blade in the form of a handkerchief that he keeps in his breast pocket. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:A-Class Category:Swordsman Category:Male